


Soloist's Symphony

by Langlocke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mostly Gen, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langlocke/pseuds/Langlocke
Summary: Karasuno first-year Hori Jinsei is absolutelyterrifiedat the prospect of meeting his new volleyball club senpais.[One year in the future, OC-centric, Original plot][+ Art!]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my google drive since like... 2015? when i first watched haikyuu  
> recently i started rewatching it and i found out i still had this and i. got really attached to the idea again 
> 
> //im not 100% on the title? it's what i titled it a couple years ago, but i probably will change it if i think of something better

 

 

* * *

 

 

“...Karasuno? Really?”

 

“Yeah. That’s why I wanted to talk it out with you.”

 

Aoi pauses in his gait, turning full on to look at him. “It seems hella thirsty if you just wanna go there because of their recent wins, y’know--”

 

“Ass,” Jin spits through grinning lips as he shoves his best friend playfully. Aoi flails a bit, regaining his balance but ultimately stumbling on a loose pebble on the dirt road. Jin takes it as his victory.

 

“I dunno, I just —“ Jin tries to start, hands almost flailing as he tries to explain himself. They’ve stopped walking now, Aoi turning to face him head on as he pulls himself to his feet, an odd look on his face. The orange glow of the setting sun illuminates each crease of concern on his best friend’s face.

 

Jin’s satchel suddenly feels so much heavier, despite only containing a single sheet of paper that was earned from three years of effort, rolled up and sealed in an embellished cylindrical tube. Middle school was over in a blink of an eye, and now came the time for them choose which path their life would take.

 

He gives up on his current train of thought, which wasn’t going anywhere useful. “It’s _not_ about the wins, you know that,” he says.

 

“Yeah,” Aoi agrees. The atmosphere’s lost its playfulness, settling into something more mature. “You’ve never been the competitive type. Which is why this is quite…”

 

Jin gulps, but Aoi cuts himself off, and brushes his dark hair back with a sigh. “You know what? You’re thinking too hard about this. Just… say what you want to say.”

 

Jin bites his lip. “I know this is weird. And sudden. And out of nowhere.”

 

“We had to talk about it at _some_ point.”

 

“Yes but… I know it’s asking… _a lot_ , from you.”

 

Aoi leans back on his feet, eyebrows pinched but grinning almost wryly, a mass of confused emotions. “You know I’ll follow you wherever you end up. I’d rather trust you with the map than make my own way.”

 

“It’s still… kind of, _irresponsible,_ though, basing our high school choice off a single game, huh?” Jin admits, ashamed, and Aoi suddenly sees the full picture.

 

“Ah. The volleyball match back in October.”

 

It had been a chance thing, something Jin could have just walked past in an instant and his life would have been thoroughly different. But here, in this world, this life, Jin saw something that day that he just couldn’t…  _Not,_ let it affect him, no matter how much he tried to reason it to himself.

 

Jin’s family always had a thing for sports. It was in their blood. The Hori name was always somewhat notorious for that, and it was something Jin once dreaded. His grand uncle had been an Olympic competitor, and it just sort of followed… that every Hori after that would take up athletics. It wasn’t like his parents pressured him into doing sports, but it was like an… expected duty he had to fulfill, like each of his siblings before him. His eldest sister did tennis, like their mother; his brother soccer; second brother baseball… and so on.

 

He never understood their drive. Never understood where their _passion_ came from -- was it just something his family was born with? Why did Jin never feel any inclination to sports? He kept up with his family’s level of fitness, because it seemed right, but never really… appreciated it.

 

That was before. Before he’d witnessed by chance a volleyball game being held in a court his family was walking past, being at the stadium to watch another game. Before he laid his eyes on the Karasuno Volleyball team and being…

 

Absolutely blown away.

 

Seeing a single _leap_ that that’s like a blast of wind whipping past his face, eyes wide and staring at a motion so _full_ and broad in presence.

 

Seeing the sheer _triumph_ in _flight_.

 

Even Aoi couldn’t deny that _something_ had changed inside Jinsei ever since that moment. As if a flame had been ignited.

 

“...I don’t think it’s unreasonable,” Aoi starts, and Jin bashfully looks up to meet his eyes.

 

“It really isn’t. If you think you have the drive to go all the way through with this… If you think this is what you _want_ to do, then I have faith in you,” Aoi says, practically a declaration.

 

Aoi has been Jin’s best friend for as long as he could physically remember. Their families had been close, which resulted in the two of them being dumped together for being at a similar age. It had miraculously worked out, despite the rocky initial start their relationship had, but what it grew into was stronger and more lasting than the relationship Jin had with any of his blood brothers and sisters.

 

Aoi trusts Jin with his life, and Jin trusts Aoi with his.

 

Jin swears his heart stops in that moment, as his mind settles into a decision that would shape both their futures. He can only return his best friend’s commitment, his wholehearted grin with his own, as they take the steps towards their goal, together.

 

Jin carries Aoi’s utmost faith in him, as he has for years now.

 

It’s probably this trust that screws them over at regular intervals.

 

Jin nudges his best friend with frightening urgency, and the panic leads to him grabbing at Aoi’s arm hard enough for Aoi to wince as nails dig into his skin.

 

“ _You know wha t ?_ _”_ Jin whispers, slightly breathless as they stand in the corridor leading to the Karasuno gymnasium. Beyond them, the sound of harried shouts and slammed balls echo out. “I take it _all_ back. This is probably a _terrible_ idea.”

 

Aoi meets his best friend’s eyes, almost chiding and rueful, before his expression immediately shifts to a downright malicious grin. “Nuh uh, I’m not letting you get out of this one.” Aoi clamps his hands over Jin’s, making the latter unable to let go. Jinsei struggles, but Aoi ignores his sounds of protests and starts making their way towards the entrance.

 

“I swear to god, you’re always like this,” Aoi whines, as Jin grows more frantic. “We’ve been prepping for this for _months_ . I’ve stood by you ever since you told me your decision that day, and I’m going to _keep_ standing by you even if I have to _drag you there in the first place_ \-- “

 

“ _This is not how I want my friendship repaid --_ ” Jin’s voice cracks, squeaking higher than a mouse.

 

“ _You_ wanted this! And I _know_ you still do, you’re just being dumb, so _let’s just get to it, shall we_?” Aoi proclaims, as he pushes Jinsei towards the door. Jin’s argument’s die in his throat as he’s shoved through the final barrier, the netted mesh parting as he passes through --

 

And he trips. On the step. Leading up to the entrance.

 

Hori Jinsei, Karasuno first year, lands face first on the gymnasium floor at his very first high school volleyball club meeting. Fukao Aoi, his best friend, doesn’t expect this at all, and tumbles over him as he loses his footing, doing a full somersault into said gym, before stopping flat on his back.

 

Their entrance was anything but subtle, and all the sound in the building dies down as its occupants turn to look at the duo.

 

Jin wants to curl up and spend the rest of his years as a hermit in the mountains. He feels his face heating up beyond measurable belief as he keeps his eyes glued to the ground, unable to look up after such a display.

 

He’s forced to, though, as a pair of red and white volleyball shoes run up and stop before him. Jinsei looks up, seeing an outreached hand, seeing a shock of orange hair, seeing eyes so _bright_ and focused he’s nearly taken aback.

 

He reaches up and accepts the hand, pulling himself to his feet. Aoi scrabbles to stand up beside him, as both of them bow at the waist in unison.

 

“I’m Fukao Aoi, first year,” Aoi introduces himself hastily, voice sounding caught in his throat, at the same time as Jin’s choked, “Hori Jinsei, first year.”

 

They keep their heads down, but even Jin can hear the laugh in Karasuno’s #10, the famous lightning quick spiker, as he says so very sincerely,

 

“Welcome to the volleyball club!”

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Explosive Introductions

* * *

 

 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do: I don’t know you and you don’t know me.”

 

_“Aoi!”_ Jinsei hisses, slapping his brother-in-all-but-name across the shoulder. The victim (or rather, the instigator) makes an audible groan of pain.

 

“...well, it’s not going to work now -- !”

 

The shrill sound of a whistle cuts through the din, and all eyes are drawn towards the teacher in charge -- Takeda Ittetsu. He stands at the edge of the court, clad in his green tracksuit and whistle still hanging out from his mouth as he accepts a clipboard from a blonde student.

 

“Everyone, if we could please gather here?” Takeda-sensei speaks clearly, voice carrying across the gym. Students who were gathering off to the sides or who were tossing balls over the net quickly converged around the teacher, Jin and Aoi included.

 

“I think everyone who planned to come today has already arrived,” Takeda-sensei says. He flips through the first few pages of the clipboard, which Jin recognises as the Volleyball Club sign-up sheet. “I’m quite excited, I don’t think we’re had such a high turnout for tryouts before!”

 

Jin takes a moment to glance around the gym. The first people he recognises are, of course, the existing members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. They stand behind the teacher, trying their best to look over his shoulder to the clipboard, as well as being subtle about it. They weren’t succeeding very well. The blonde student, who Jin guesses was the manager, swats a bald member’s head with a rolled up document when he leans too far forwards.  

  
There was the coach, Ukai Keishin, standing broad shouldered and bleached hair slicked back beside the teacher. And despite his flat expression, his eyes were sharp as he looked over the gathered crowd.

 

Finally, Jin looks around him, to his fellow first years. He could count maybe a total of 20 students, standing upright with varying degrees of determination and resolve, including himself and Aoi.

 

Aoi makes a face when he notices Jin looking around.

 

Jin sticks his tongue out at him in response.

 

All in all… not a _huge_ turnout. Jin knew that the more intense powerhouse schools had tryout turnouts of upwards of 50 people. Those schools could afford to be very selective with their members, and the competition was fierce if you didn’t get in on previous merit.

 

But, well, Karasuno… Before last year, they were nothing but old, forgotten news. Today’s turnout was due to their _very_ recent successes. Takeda-sensei probably knew that.

 

Takeda-sensei probably knew that, but that doesn’t diminish the absolute _sincerity_ in his exuberance.

 

“Welcome to the first day of club of the semester! For the next two weeks, we will be holding our try out period,” the teacher announces. “We open the gym for practice every Monday to Saturday, taking Wednesdays off. Morning practice starts at seven in the morning, and afternoon practice is from four to six p.m. During this try out period, attendance to all practices isn’t compulsory, though it will be if you intend to be a regular member.”

 

“I’m sure that all of you are aware of Karasuno’s performance in the Spring High Nationals.” Takeda-sensei’s expression is a wide grin, brimming with pride. “I’m sure all of you are here _because_ of it. Let me be the first to tell you: _we do not intend for this to be a one time thing_.“

 

It’s incredible how quickly the atmosphere shifts with that one declaration. Jin finds himself holding his breath, and quietly releases it, eyes focused ahead.

 

“We are looking to bolster out current team,” Takeda-sensei gestures behind him, to the whoops of delight of the original members as they flex a pose. “We are looking for players that mesh well with our current strategy, but who are also driven enough to take initiative and craft their own path.”

 

“Not everybody will make the cut. There’s no guarantee of accepting anyone one person onto the team.

 

“But that’s the spirit of competition, isn’t it? A moment… to show everything you’ve been working towards. To show us just how much you’re willing to give for volleyball. A moment to live or to die.

 

“At the end of the two weeks, we will hold 6-v-6 games for all newcomers to participate in, and we will evaluate your performance there. We will announce the selected members the following Monday.”

 

Takeda-sensei takes a deep breath, the entire delivery carrying the same passion and energy throughout. He seems to centre himself, and his final smile is blinding. “Welcome, once again. I am deeply looking forwards to seeing what you have to show us!”

 

A powerful first speech, strong words that carry all the will the team is looking for.

 

It was almost enough to make Jin forget of his mishap just twenty minutes ago.

 

Almost.

 

“Oi, are the two of you alright?” One of the first years beside Jin asks, and the concern would have been appreciated had they not been visibly withholding sniggers. “You guys did have a rather… explosive entrance.”

 

Jinsei wants to shut down. He really really wants to, but that would leave Aoi so _disappointed_. Aoi himself seems to puff up his cheeks in indignation, but ends up saying nothing, realising where the fault lay.

 

“I think explosive is good!” a voice cuts in, and Jin looks to the side to see --

 

looks slightly down to see --

 

\-- _oh god it was #10_.

 

“Sometimes, you need your most flashiest, _BAM_ -type moves on the court, because it’s just the _right time_ to do it. That entrance was indeed _very flashy_ ,” Hinata, #10, the most flashiest of players Jin has ever seen, says.

 

Jin genuinely could not tell if that was a backhanded compliment or if they were just being made fun of.

 

“I couldn’t tell if we should be proud of that or what,” Aoi says, bless Jin’s best friend.

 

Hinata Shouyou grins, all teeth. “If you could pull of a somersault like that on the court, that would be so cool!”

 

“...sure,” the first year that made fun of them seems to have quietened down, somewhat starstruck. “I think… we need to make introductions, so I’m... going to go.”

 

Jin barely gives him a glance, unable to tear his eyes from Hinata. Jin himself was 175 cm, Aoi just breaking 180 cm. He didn’t expect there to be _that much_ of a difference, standing next to the Little Giant. But here he was, a full half-a-head taller. In a game like volleyball, it was significant.

 

“I think… I quite like _you_ , though,” Hinata says, and Jin is thoroughly unprepared when he finds a finger being pointed at him. “What position do you play?” The forcefulness of the question practically knocks him back a step.

 

“Um. Ah, I’m a setter,” Jinsei manages.

 

Hinata’s eyes seem to glow even brighter. “I knew there was a reason -- !” he exclaims. “Make sure you let me hit some of your tosses later, ‘kay?”

 

In the distance, there is a cutting shout of _“HINATA, YOU IDIOT, GET BACK HERE_ , _”_ that makes Jin’s head turn. Aoi takes the opportunity to hook his arms through Jin’s.

 

“I think we should get going to. Thank you, senpai,” Aoi says.

 

“Th-thank you, Hinata-senpai,” Jin quickly responds, making their way to the main group.

 

(Behind them, Hinata freezes mid-wave, a lightning bolt striking him dead. “S-senpai?” he mutters to himself, near tears, and before long, Kageyama has to make his way over and physically drag him out of his reverie.)

 

Jinsei and Aoi catch up to the circle made by the newcomers, as they were making their introductions one by one.

 

“Nanase Ohta, Izumitate Middle School. I play the role of Wing Spiker,” says an average height student with short neat hair.

 

“Yoshino Sen, Kikuoka Junior High. I play Wing Spiker.” A light haired student with a bandage across the cheek.

 

“Doi Fumihiro, Azumiyami Academy! I’m a libero!” A grinning, bespectacled student.

 

“Momoi Shinzo, Kitagawa Daiichi.” Jin hears a muffled exclamation, and turns to see Karasuno #9, Kageyama Tobio, looking slightly pained. Ah, they would know each other, huh…

 

Momoi seems to take a moment to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “I play Wing Spiker.”

 

Jin wants to take a moment to break that down, but it’s his turn next. “I’m Hori Jinsei, Rokkakubashi Middle School.” He pauses for a moment, when he sees Coach Ukai frown slightly.

 

“You’re not from around here, are you…?” The coach breaches slowly, almost hesitant.

 

“Yeah, we’re,” Aoi steps forwards, and gestures to both himself and Jin, to his absolute horror. “We’re from the Kanagawa Prefecture.”

 

_That_ gets some gasps of recognition.

 

“Ah. Hori… is it?” The coach begins, and Jinsei winces.

 

“Yes, _Hori_ ,” Jinsei confirms quietly, bashfully.

 

To his right, Aoi rolls his eyes. “ _Yes_ , the Hori sports family. His grand-uncle is Hori ToshirouCH -- “ The final exclamation was thanks to Jinsei kicking, hard, at the back of his ankle. Aoi throws him a dirty look.

 

“Fukao Aoi,” he says, barely missing a beat, and taking the heat of Jinsei. “Rokkakubashi Middle School. I’ve never played officially, but I play with this guy -- “ he motions, pointing his thumb at Jin “ -- as a Middle Blocker.

 

“He’s _my_ setter.”

 

Jin glares at Aoi at his haughty announcement. They’ve had this discussion before -- that wasn’t a good thing to say!  Aoi just smirks, even as there’s a distraught cry from an orange haired player in the distance.

 

“I’ll get back at you for that,” Jin whispers the promise, as introductions carry out across the rest of the circle.

 

Aoi’s smirk grows wider. “I’m right here with you, after all.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //keeping national successes vague bc we dk if they win or nah yet
> 
> //hopefully with the next chap i'll get some character sketches out for the main tryout team!


	3. Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //whoa this chapter is pretty much exclusively OCs aaaa   
> let me know what you think!! my god what a spur on comments are haha
> 
> hoping to introduce a couple other first years in the next chap, meaning art!

 

Their first day of training was pretty basic. Group icebreakers, rhythmic exercises, volleyball drills. It made sense -- it was the beginning of the school year, so none of the newcomers knew each other very well even outside of the club, and some people were new to  _ volleyball itself _ , and it showed. 

 

Jin could still respect those people. They were probably sucked in due to the rampant gossip and the over enthusiastic recruiting, but the fact that they were willing to try something new was a good trait. They had to be able to play a proper volleyball game at the end of these two weeks, though, so Jin had his doubts about some of them, but could applaud their efforts. 

 

“Wish we could have done something  _ more _ though,” Aoi whines, as they cross the threshold of the building they were currently residing in. He tosses his sports bag lazily onto the couch as Jinsei makes sure to lock the front door properly behind them. 

 

“You complain about everything,” Jin responds. He gives the metal grate one last shake to check -- the bolt wasn’t secured properly the previous night, which gave Jinsei a fright when he found it unlocked in the morning. “Next thing you’re going to say, is -- “

 

“The wi-fi here’s so damned  _ slow _ still.  _ Why _ did we come all the way out to this countryside, again?” 

 

Jinsei sighs as he takes a look around the quaint living room of their accommodation. 

 

The advantage of having a huge, influential (... not  _ that _ influential, but Jin knew his family was more well off than most... ) family was that apparently, his uncle had an unused property in the Miyagi prefecture that the boys could hunker themselves down in. That had made convincing his parents to let him study here much easier, but it wasn’t like they were going to stop him in the first place. The Hori’s were more… free-spirited than most, Jin could admit. Certainly with more westernized values. 

 

The house itself was a simple one-storey thing, that Jin’s uncle Takumi would use for weekend stay overs every once in a while when passing through. He said he couldn’t care less if the boys wanted to use it for the next three years, just break anything they replaced and there wouldn’t be any trouble. 

 

Aoi slaps the router with more force than necessary to reboot it. 

 

“That’s not going to fix it, you dumbass.” 

 

“It works with the stove top! You need to hit the stupid thing the right way to get it to work -- “

 

“Try not to break anything! You know we’re just loaning them, right?” 

 

“But everything in this house is just so  _ old _ ; I don’t know how to live like this…”

 

“Your spoiled city boy face is showing, Aoi…”

 

The other boy makes a disgruntled noise, turning back to his phone, the light from the screen illuminating his face. 

 

Jin smiles a little to himself. Aoi wasn’t  _ really _ upset, he knew. This was an opportunity for Aoi to get away from his own parents as well, so of course he’d grabbed it. 

 

He unshoulders his bag, putting his things away in a nondescript corner. Aoi’s sprawled himself onto the old-fashioned couch in the living area, as it was Jin’s turn to make dinner that night. He rummages through the fridge, pulling out some pre-packaged ingredients that you just had to cook for an easy meal.

 

As for Jin, it  _ was _ slightly difficult adjusting to a busy, overpopulated household to living on his own with only one brother. In some ways, it was better, though -- a lack of expectations, a freedom to do his own thing. No, that was wrong -- there  _ still were _ expectations. Just different ones. 

 

Speaking of his family...

 

Jin startles as he’s laying out the chicken pieces in the pan, the meat sizzling merrily on the stovetop. His phone had started to vibrate in his pocket.

 

“Ah -- Aoi! Take over here please.” 

 

With an over dramatic sigh, the other boy stretches himself out of his languid pose, trundling over to the kitchen. “You owe me for this.” 

 

“Sure, sure; I’ll make breakfast tomorrow,” Jin says offhandedly, quickly washing his hands and drying them before getting to his call. His sister’s grinning visage fills up his screen as he turns his phone over to look at the caller ID. 

 

_ “Jiiiin~” _ Hori Anzu’s voice sings through as soon as he presses ‘Accept’.  _ “My Jinny-Jinny Boyyy~ You didn’t call me yesterday!”  _

 

The demanding tone of the last sentence makes Jinsei fumble, before righting the camera to display his face proper. He can’t help the slightly sheepish expression, not when he’s talking to his favourite sister.  _ “Ah, Anzu… Sorry, we were still unpacking…”  _

 

Anzu adjusts her wide horn-rimmed spectacles over a pout.  _ “Well no matter, spill! Details, now.”  _

 

“Only Japanese in this household!” Jinsei whips his head in the direction of the kitchen at Aoi’s sudden outburst. Aoi dutifully stands over the stove, but is obviously annoyed by the conversation he’s overhearing. “No English!” 

 

_ “I’m in Australia, so it doesn’t count!”  _ Jin has to hold his phone slightly away due to the sudden blast of volume of Anzu’s voice. 

 

“What does Australia have to do with anything?” Aoi shouts back, probably only half-following the English. 

 

Jin sighs. 

 

“As much as I’ve missed this banter,” he starts in Japanese, “Yeah, I’m going to talk to nee-san in my room. You okay here?” 

 

He gets a flippant wave of a frying spatula as a reply. “Go on, go on, get your girl talk done.” 

 

“If you’re like that, I’m not going to be buying back Tim Tams for you, Aoi-chan!” Anzu’s declaration comes in Japanese just as fluent as theirs, and leaves Aoi sputtering as Jin closes the door to his room with a snicker. 

 

He settles down in his desk chair, scooting it closer to his desk so he can prop up his phone without needing to hold it for the whole call. 

 

_ “That boy,” _ Anzu complains, back in English. But Jin recognises the look on fondness playing on her face, a warmth in his heart at the reminder that his sister’s affection extends to his best friend. Jin and Aoi grew up as brothers, but most of the time, it was only them. 

 

This was the reason why Anzu was his favourite sister. 

 

_ “You need to get his English up to scratch so I can tear him a new one when you finally drag him over here.” _

 

_ “Ah, the trip from Kanagawa to here was already a nightmare with him,”  _ Jin rubs at his temples as he recalls the extended bus ride.  _ “You know how much he hates travelling,”  _

 

_ “Yeah, but  _ you _ have the power to drag him anywhere~”  _ Jin balks at the presumption, but she continues before he can form a response.  _ "So how has Miyagi been treating you boys?”  _

 

The younger Hori makes a face at the blatant subject change, but lets it drop.  _ “Good… It’s been really, really good. I think it was the right decision to leave.”  _ There’s a few seconds where the  _ certainty _ he feels in his heart is  _ justified _ , and an uncharacteristic conviction that laid beneath his words. But the moment catches up to him, worries and expectations, both different and new --  _ “But… it’s tougher than I expected -- well, it’s not, not really; I expected it to be hard, but -- high school’s just -- you know --”  _

 

He runs a hand through his hair, tussling it even further.  _ “I’m  _ really  _ glad Aoi came with me,” _ he admits, with more than desperate relief. 

 

He sees Anzu’s grin.  _ “Glad he’s there to take care of you.”  _

 

Moving out at 15… Japanese kids don’t really  _ do  _ that. But the Hori’s had the benefit of more than notoriety. In fact, it was probably a benefit that came because of the notoriety. The Hori’s were  _ different _ . 

 

It was because of their fame that opportunities arose for the Hori’s to go overseas. Almost half of Jin’s siblings were currently pursuing a career outside of Japan. Anzu herself grabbed a fencing scholarship at Melbourne University, which led to a private coaching job and stability in a foreign country. 

 

And with so many family members away from home, it’s only natural that the Hori’s picked up more westernized values. 

 

There’s more to his sister’s expression than sympathy. It was a commiseration, an understanding of what Jin was going through now -- she’d left home at around the same age too. 

 

_ “At the very least…” _ Anzu starts, face twisting into something more playful, but her eyes remained sharp.  _ “Do you think you found what you’re looking for?” _

 

Jin takes a moment to think about that, mouth dry. But he swallows, considers his answer, and finds it to be true. 

 

_ “Yeah,”  _ he says.  _ “Yeah, I think I did.”  _


End file.
